<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Se mi Robin. by JayBirdObsession</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488112">Se mi Robin.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/JayBirdObsession'>JayBirdObsession</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Confusion, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Threesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/JayBirdObsession</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim se puso a un lado de Jason frente a Bruce - Oye en nuestra defensa, nadie tenía programada una emergencia en su calendario. </p><p>-Shh, pajarito - Jason puso el índice en la boca de Tim para silenciarlo antes de subirlo y balancearse en el aire -Lo que pasa, ess queee le hice la pregunta. Y dijo sip - Jason tomó con la otra mano la mano de Tim. -Sip, dijo por fin siiip- afirmaba Jason de nuevo sacudiendo la cabeza y balanceaba sus manos unidas. Mientras Tim gimió rojo como un tomate.</p><p>-Espera ¿ustedes dos? - exclamó incrédulo Kon mirando a su amigo con una expresión de terror peor que si hubiera inhalado la toxina de miedo de Crane. </p><p>-Siiii - gritó Jason - Turbo siiiip</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd/Mistress Entity, Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Se mi Robin.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliope96/gifts">Caliope96</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No es una comedia muy buena, sin embargo la dedico a Caliope96 que me apoyo en mis inicios, cuando pensaba abandonar y borrar los trabajos. Gracias.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No solo la ruptura de Arkham amenazaba la seguridad de Gotham, si no la presencia de Lex Luthor y su nueva aberración amenazaba al país, tomando como sede de las operaciones Gotham como la base principal para los malhechores. Debido a los acontecimientos, Batman no solo tuvo que aceptar la presencia de otras capas en su ciudad, si no hizo un llamado a todos y cada uno de los aliados, desde los ex criminales más perturbados como Harley hasta sus mano derecha Nightwing.</p><p>El grupo esperaba la entrada de los últimos entre ellos Tim Drake que no se había reportado y Red Hood, bueno ese ni fue informado, nadie tenia numeros de contacto ni sabían nunca donde se metía el muchacho descarrilado. A Pesar de un tirante disculpa por parte de Bruce hacia Jason, las cosas posiblemente no volverían a ser como antes; algo se había roto en ese techo aparte del casco de Red Hood tanto para Bruce como para Jason, ni siquiera el regreso de Alfred hizo que Jason regresara a Gotham y mucho menos a la mansión.</p><p>Alfred casi vuelve a morir cuando supo todo el desastre que desató Bruce y Batman en su ausencia. Y ahora Alfred solía castigar a Bruce con repentinas ausencia y viajes improvisados advirtiéndole que se acostumbrara hasta que Bruce de alguna forma podría hacer que todos sus nietos estuvieran en casa por voluntad propia, así que tuvo que deshacerse de la idea de secuestrar a Red Hood (si tenía éxito) y mantenerlo por la fuerza en la cueva, Bruce realmente estaba cansado de que le sirviera la comida tibia o arrepentido Alfred desaparecido sin previo aviso por un día o varios solo dejándole una nota. Selina era muy mala cocinando, Bruce solía encontrar pelos de gato en su comida y eso era algo que odiaba. Y lo peor era el nuevo bebé en casa. Bruce amaba a su hija por supuesto, pero Helena era una bebe difícil, lloraba constantemente, no tan solo ella si no Selina que no sabia que hacer con el bebé y para cuando menos pensaba Bruce tenía un dueto que le hacia palpitar la cabeza; ni Dick, Barbara podría calmarla como lo hacia Alfred. Hoy era uno de esos días donde Alfred había desaparecido con una noticia "No me esperen, regresare tarde"</p><p>Batman tomo la palabra, iniciará la reunión sin Tim, aclaró la garganta e inicio -Señores, los hemos reunido a todos. Un estruendoso ruido sonó en la cueva, una moto chocando con otras. Todos quedarán quietos, expectantes ante la comisión que rompió la paz de la cueva. El sonido de botas acercándose, luego algo rompiéndose y de nuevo pasos.</p><p>Todos se incorporaron cuando en las sombras llegaba una la presencia imponente de un hombre con una capucha igual a la de Batman solo que esta con ojos rojos y una máscara metálica cubría el resto del rostro, una tira de balas de ametralladora cruzaba por su pecho. Nightwing tembló ante el hombre vestido como un terrorífico Batman - No de nuevo - se quejó sacando sus palos de esgrima -No tienes por hacer esto - suplico pero listo para la pelea y el batclan se erizo cuando supuesta la identidad del falso Batman presente. Los shurikens brillaron cuando el falso Batman estiró la mano al parecer quería acceder  a la metralleta de su espalda.</p><p>-Woow wooow chicos calma, calma - gritó Tim saliendo detrás del hombre usando su antiguo uniforme de Robin, no el mismo claro está, él ahora legalmente adulto Tim de 19 años había ganado unas pulgadas más. -Es Jason - exclamó informando a todos colocándose entre el impostor y los demas de forma protectora hacia Jason.</p><p>-Precisamente -gritaron algunos.</p><p>Un murmullo salió de la máscara del falso Batman - ¿Queee? - preguntaron varios. El falso Batman volvió a hacer un murmullo ahora sacudió las manos y señalaba su cara. -Creo que dijo algo sobre la máscara - señaló Clark arrugando la nariz.</p><p>-Espera te tengo - Tim comenzó a ayudar a Jason a quitarse la máscara negra - Eres un completo idiota lo sabías.- Tim arrojó la máscara negra a un costado de la mesa. Debajo de la máscara negra que había perdido atrapada en el disfraz de Jason estaba su máscara Roja de Hood.-Eres el único imbécil que no solo se pone un dominio debajo del casco, ahora te pones una máscara debajo de otra. Sabes que existen profesionales que pueden ayudarte con tu problema ¿no?</p><p>-Shh, no, farfullar - replicó Jason extendiendo el brazo de nuevo hacia el gran metralleta a sus espaldas.</p><p>-Quieto - gritaron en coro de nuevo amenazando con los Shurikens y otros con flechas, espadas y más. -¡Demonios! - se quejó Tim dando una patada al suelo tipo rabieta -¡¿Que les pasa a ustedes es Jason ?! </p><p>-Por eso - gritaron al unísono.</p><p>-¡Me voy... a la mierda de aquí! -gruño Jason girando de forma torpe hacia donde había derrapado la moto, no antes de enseñar los dedos de enmedio de ambas manos como insulto. -Espera, espera -Tim lo alcanzó por la capa haciendo que girara de nuevo, realmente dio varios giros y en cada giro volvió a decirles - Aaadi<strong>oo</strong>s.- levantando una mano para mover los dedos en señal de despedida una y otra vez.</p><p>Los giros por fin pararon, Tim se paró frente a Jason-Lo prometiste - TIm puso ojos de cachorro. </p><p>Algunos hubieran jurado que Jason hizo un puchero debajo de su máscara -Están siiiieeendo idiootaaas - pretexto señalando todos los presentes.Luego miro confundido a su alrededor-¿Por que estoy mareado? ¿Por qué está tan lejana la salida?- se quejo.</p><p>-¿Están bebidos? - gruño Batman al mirar la mejillas y nariz enrojecida de Tim, por otro lado el andar de Jason era un poco torpe, unido con el arrastre de la lengua.</p><p>Jason ladeo la cabeza, subió la mano derecha uniendo el índice con el pulgar -Pquito - balanceando los hombros.</p><p>-Puedo entender la irresponsabilidad de Todd, es un es un ebrio empedernido, pero tu Drake, nunca te pensé tan irresponsable - enjuicio Damian a la pareja.</p><p>-¡Ja! el meco está siendo redundante en sus juicios - resoplo Jason mientras robaba el café de Batgirl giñandole un ojo mientras intentaba sorber con la máscara puesta -Que pendejo - resopló divertido por su propia idiotez y se quito la mascara para beber el cafe . Barbar solo parpadea sorprendida, había una actitud extraña en Jason, no es que estuviera borracho, había algo más, algo fresco en el joven.</p><p>-Dijo enpedernido, no en pedo - corrigió TIm, robando la tasa de café que Jason robo de Barbara -¡Oye! -gimió Jason arrebatandose cuando Tim da un trago tan grande que casi se la acaba. -También quiero café con Babas.</p><p>-Eso es asqueroso - Spoiler se quejo.</p><p>-Dicen que si pruebas las babas de alguien... sabes su secretos. Un trío de babas. Je, je, je. ¡Ja! si ya tuve mi sandwich de Outlaws por qué no probar uno de murciélago. - Luego hizo una pequeña pausa.-No tacha lo último.</p><p>-¡Tu, Bizarro, Artemis!- chllo Black Bat horrorizada, podía imaginarse a Jason siendo aplastado y empalado por el clon del superman.</p><p>-Nop. Starfire y Roy. Con Kory como el jamón - Kory solo se golpeo la frente con la mano - Aunque luego fue Artemis y no se el jodido espíritu de su hacha una como diosa o algo asi. - respondió gesticulando con las manos -Realme fue algo glorioso, los dioses pueden hacer cosas extraordinarias con su boca y tu</p><p>-Agh no quiero saberlo Todd - se retorció Damian.</p><p>-¡Roy! -gritaron al unísono Oliver y Bruce, luego se enfrascaron en una discusión. -Tu hijo seguro pervirtió al mio - bramo Bruce.</p><p>-No me vengas con eso tu hijo no es el mejor ejemplo en la comunidad de heroes - Oliver se defendio.</p><p>-Roy era 10 años mayor que Jason y él. ¡Oh Dios! tenía apenas 18. Lo corrompió- dijo horrorizado Bruce.</p><p>-Era ya un adulto, legalmente adulto. </p><p>-Por favor, solo fueron unas caricias fraternales, nada dentro de nadie a excepción de Kory que recibió doble atención - gimió Dick golpeando su rostro con la mano ante la declaración de Jason, los otros pasaban la mirada entre Starfire y Jason, algunos con una mirada de picardía, otros escandalizados. Batman y Arrow no se decidían entre el deseo de morir ahí mismo o asesinar al otro. - tal vez algunos rozones distraídos y uno que otro besito entre los tres..A veces entre Roy y yo, eso hacia encender a nuestra estrellita ufff como no tienen idea y cuando</p><p>-¡<strong><em>JASON!</em></strong> Por favor Jason, no ahora - pidió Kory.</p><p>-Y tú ¿por qué lo permitiste? ¡No puedo creer que corrompieron así a mi pequeño hermano para tu propia satisfacción!  - Dick fue contra Kory. Dick se veía contrariado, tal vez un poco envidioso. Dick era la sex machine de los héroes, el chico con el culo más jugoso y deseado y ahora su hermano 5 jodidos años más pequeño desde que se levantó de la muerte estuvo no solo teniendo sexo, cosa que estaba bien, pero ir a relaciones con más de una persona. Pasando por tríos que el mismo Dick solo había fantaseado secretamente y ahora su pequeño hermanito parecía arrojar todos los esquemas sociales de la buena conducta por la ventana. - Nosotros nunca...- sin desearlo su declaración pareció más una queja que reproche.</p><p>-No. no, no, nooo me la regañes. -Jason agitaba su dedo en la cara de Dick - Nadie lo planeo, solo vino después de unos chupitos en la isla. Luego después de que Isa me dejo botado, luego cuando</p><p>-No me ayudes - Kory queria fulminar a Jason.</p><p>-Tsk. tsk. No te quejaste en ese momento, ¿por que te quejas ahora? -dijo con voz un poco chillona, gruesa chillona para ser claros - ¿no dijiste que Dickface tenia el mejor culo para abofetear esas rechonchas mejillas, pero que yo tenía la más jugosa, grande, gorda, venosa y deliciosa...</p><p>-¡JASON! -gritaron al unísono Kory y Dick.</p><p>-Ok, ok, me voy. El ambiente está muy cargado en este lado de la mesa -Jason camino trastabillando mientras sacudía las manos, un brazo lo tomaron por detrás de sus hombros, era Barry que tenia una divertida expresión en su rostro mirando cómo Hood siempre se las arreglaba para poner de patas arriba cualquier lugar donde llegara -¡Barry amigo! </p><p>-Suficiente - gritó Clark por más agotado, Batman y Oliver seguían gritándose, Dick y Kory peleando por su lado, Barry y Hal parecían haber inhalado el gas del Joker con el rostro enrojecido riendo como idiotas mientras Jason hablaba y gesticulaba torpemente con todo el cuerpo. Una vez que Clark se desahogo después de masajear sus sienes silenciando hasta las escandalosas risas de Hal y Barry mientras escuchaban a Jason.-¿pueden explicar por qué vienen juntos y están en ese estado?</p><p>Batman se dirigió a donde Jason estaba para sacarlo de donde Barry y Hal de forma poco delicada, Tim sacudió las manos de Bruce de Jason decidiendo colocarse a un lado de Jason frente a Bruce - Oye en nuestra defensa, nadie tenía programada una emergencia en su calendario. </p><p>-Shh, pa<strong>ja</strong>rito - Jason puso el índice en la boca de Tim para silenciarlo antes de subirlo y balancearse en el aire -Lo que pasa, ess queee le hice la pregunta. Y dijo sip - Jason tomó con la otra mano la mano de Tim. -Sip, dijo por fin siiip- afirmaba Jason de nuevo sacudiendo la cabeza y balanceaba sus manos unidas. Mientras Tim gimió rojo como un tomate.</p><p>-Espera ¿ustedes dos? - exclamó incrédulo Kon mirando a su amigo con una expresión de terror peor que si hubiera inhalado la toxina de miedo de Crane antes de ponerse rojo de ira. </p><p>-Siiii - gritó Jason victorioso sin soltar la mano de Tim - Turbo siiii<strong>p. JODETE RA A MI ME DIO EL SÍ , CHUPATE ESA.</strong></p><p>Dick gimió o tal vez fue un chillido indignado, Bruce gruño, los supers se tensaron, Barbara grito furiosa, Step lloraba, Oliver y Hal chusmean, Diana los apoyaba.</p><p>-Jasooon -advirtió Tim.</p><p>-¿Quee? - bufo ante la audiencia escandalizada -Yo pregunte, tu contestaste, chocamos en la fiesta dónde íbamos a darles la noticia , pero no asistieron. Y eso dolió - dijo golpeándose el pecho dramáticamente, luego se recobró de su postura dramática tomando una indiferente - y eso fue todo. Por qué se escandalizan todos. Joder Bruce pensé que ibas a estar feliz, tal vez orgulloso de mi por primera vez en mi jodida vida.</p><p>-¡¿Que pasa por tu dañado cerebro?!¡ JASON SON HERMANOS! - el grito de Batman congeló al grupo, todo el murciélago temblaba de ira, vergüenza e indignación. </p><p>-¿Que mejor, no? ¿No era acaso lo que tu querías? es más insististe en que teníamos que vincularlos-respondió Jason pasando su brazo a los hombros de Tim para darle un apretón-<em>Oigan todos</em>. Y escuchenlo muy bien. Este hombre, es no solo mi hermano, es mi amigo. Y nooop no me averguenza decir que lo amo - Jason formó una L con sus manos y luego zarandeó por los hombros a Tim y beso su cabeza.</p><p>-¿Que demonios Bruce? - Clark nunca maldecía pero estaba en completo shock.</p><p>-Nunca insistí en este tipo de relación. - se excusó Bruce.</p><p>-Claro que lo hiciste -gritó Jason.- siii, si, TURBO SIII.</p><p>-NO LO HICE, PEDÍ QUE TE LLEVARAS BIEN CON TUS HERMANOS, NO ESTO, NO ESTA ABERRACIÓN -Batman dio un paso hacia los chicos, de inmediato Kate se puso en medio furiosa. -¿AHORA ERES HOMOFOBICO BRUCE?</p><p>-NO, Kate. Son hermanos -dijo Batman tratando de explicar su punto.</p><p>-No de sangre Bruce, no comparten el ADN. Son adultos, así que si quieren algo más entre ellos no hay nada que los detenga.- Kate empujo a Batman por el pecho retandolo.</p><p>-¡ALTO! - grito Tim realmente exasperado con todos. -No se lo que están pensando, pero se equivocan.-manoteo.</p><p>-No te enojes pajarito - pidió Jason acariciandole la cabeza.-NO CABRIEN A MI PAJARITO, no, no.</p><p>-Jason llegó hace unos días con la invitación, una que también les fue enviada a ustedes solo que nunca explicó el motivo. - Explico de forma muy pausada Tim</p><p>-¿Era una fiesta para anunciar que estaban juntos? - Dick preguntó nervioso.</p><p>-No. Dick -la voz de Tim salió dura.</p><p>-Pero hemos salidos juntos durante años. No jodas Dick, también lo he llegado hacer contigo, tal vez no lo recuerdes por que te resetiaron el cerebro- reclamo Jason. - ahora vas a decir que como no te acuerdas no sucedió. -la voz tomó un ligero tono de decepción - A la mierda, me gustabas más como Riii<strong>c</strong>k eras más receptivo conmigo.</p><p>Dick tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa para no caerse. De nuevo empezaron los gritos y miradas ahora entre Dick y Jason.</p><p>- No tienes moral Jason -gritó Barbara,</p><p>-Te aprovechaste de Grayson cuando estaba comprometido Todd, voy a asesinarte - ese fue Damian. </p><p>-Nunca debi sacarte de las calles solo has traido la verguenza y perversion a esta familia - ese fue Bruce volviendo a temblar de ira.</p><p>Jason miró a Tim -¿Por que estan enojados ahora? - Tim quería matarlo - Momento, BASTAAAAA. No de la forma en que están pensando. Jason habla de salir fuera de las misiones, como un tipo de vinculación familiar. - Dick sintió que el alma se le devolvió al cuerpo en ese momento.</p><p>-Tim por favor aclara todo este embrollo, por que estoy al grado de un colapso nervioso - Bruce se masajeaba las sienes.</p><p>-Si guardan silencio permitiendome concluir y haciendo caso omiso a las frases incompletas de Jason podremos llegar a ese punto - pido Tim, todos asintieron.</p><p>-No te agites pajarito - Jason volvió a dar unas palmaditas en la espalda a Tim y luego volvía a acariciar el cabello de Tim como si fuera una mascota.-no,no. TURBO NO.</p><p>-Si ustedes hubieran leído la invitación, sabrían que un requisito era ir disfrazado de algo que no fuera su actual alter ego. Entonces</p><p>-Yo le pregunte si queria ser mi Robin- dijo Jason interrumpiendo a Tim.</p><p>-Y yo le dije que sí, Jason iría del Batman enloquecido y yo del Robin de ese tiempo - Una ola de exclamación de alivio se dejó escuchar.</p><p>-Siiip, siii, dijo siiii turbo si - Jason volvió a mover la cabeza como caballo. - Uso su viejo traje, por que Tim es chiquitito. - dijo riendo entre dientes mientras volvía a juntar su pulgar y el índice.</p><p>-No , Jason - gruño Tim ofendido - lo creas o no he ganado pulgadas y masa corporal. - Tim sacudió la cabeza y retomo el tema- Continuando. Si se preguntan por qué los disfraces es por que los Outlaws decidieron juntar la celebración de Jason con la de sus estudiantes.-Informó Tim.</p><p>-Pero no han dicho el motivo tan misterioso de dicha celebración - pregunto Diana.</p><p>-El maestro Jason deseaba informarles que el dia de hoy obtiene su titulación de ingeniería mecánica orientada a armas de fuego.- Alfred salió de entre las sombras.</p><p>-Solo Tim y Alfred se presentaron por parte de ustedes - Jason restregó sus ojos. Alfred se acercó a Jason para darle un abrazo -Mi muchacho, no empañes este día de fiesta con lágrimas.- mientras Jason murmuraba cosas inaudibles. -Vamos maestro Jason, le he preparado un café muy cargado a usted y el joven Timothy.</p><p>Alfred lo arrastró a un extremo de la mesa. -¿Estas orgulloso de mi Alfi? - preguntó Jason de una forma casi infantil que casi rompió el corazón de todos en el lugar. Alfred daba palmaditas en la espalda de Jason - Le puedo asegurar Maestro Jason que estoy profundamente orgulloso de usted, mi querido muchacho.</p><p>-Cuando recibimos el llamado, le pedí a Jason que se uniera, terminar rápido y volver a celebrar ya con todos desocupados. La cuestión es que ambos estábamos algo enfiestados, Jason decidió poner su dominio y máscara debajo de la capucha, luego cuando entramos encontramos la moto de Oliver mal acomodada, Jason patino golpeando la máscara con el vehículo de los Titans.- concluyó Tim atrayendo de nuevo la atención del grupo.</p><p>Batman se acercó donde estaba Jason bebiendo su café ya con la capucha fuera y la máscara. -Hijo -dijo poniendo la mano en el hombro de Jason que empezaba a cobrar un poco de compostura gracias al café y sándwich de Alfred - Prometo que te compensare, estamos muy orgullos de ti, Jay.</p><p>Jason sorbió por la nariz -Si, si yo también estoy orgulloso de mi. </p><p>Los abrazos no se hicieron esperar, por desgracia todo tuvo que ser rápido ya que tenían una misión que cumplir, lo hicieron de forma eficiente y rapida, cuando regresaron Bruce decidió tomarse un tiempo para darle a Jason la celebración que merecía, no fue él único, todos cooperan y estuvieron en el festejo para la siguiente semana, invitaron a los Outlaws para la celebración.</p><p>------ Prologo -------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cuando el festejo se celebro, todo era alegría a pesar de rostros desconocidos y otros poco gratos, pero esto era para Jason, así que decidieron comportarse todos</p><p>Cerca del brindes hubo abrazos, cada uno con palabras de como estaban orgullosos de Jason, Diana parecía no querer dejarlo ir y Jason disfruto de su cálido abrazo, toda la familia, su antigua familia lo llenaba de elogios y abrazos llenos de sinceridad. Bruce nunca se había visto más orgulloso, dio unas palabra a Jason ante todos y luego abrazo a su muchacho rebelde. Vino también abrazos de las personas de Jason, su familia, su novia, Talia, Ma Gunn para sorpresa de todos y un hombre que nadie conocia, lo extraño es que cuando se abrazaron, diciéndose cosas al oído ambos hombres lloraron.  Bruce sintio que los celos le pincharon, más tarde tendria que averiguar quien era ese hombre.</p><p> Jason inicio el brindis para agradecer a todos, a Bruce cuando lo acogió, a Tim por ser su hermano y amigo, a Alfred por se su abuelo y apoyo quien nunca lo había abandonado y lo amaba ferozmente, a Dick por acercarse a Jason para formar lazos de hermanos. Jason recorrió a cada una de las personas que lo habían apoyado de una u otra forma. Fue todo casi tan lindo, casi, por el problema se presento cuando Jason se dirigió hacia su grupo donde agradeció a su padre su prometida Artemis Grace, Bizarro, a cada uno de sus niños mentahumanos, a Willis, Natasha Natalia Knight y abuela Feya por dale una nueva familia cuando nadie más había apostado por él, agradeció a Talia Al Ghul por apoyarlo en sus estudios y cito</p><p>
  <em>- Gracias T por esa fiesta de bendición de nuestra unión entre Artemis y un servidor- guiño el ojo hacia Talia que estaba a un lado de Artemisa, ambas sonrieron con picardía </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Y que fiesta - grito Artemisa levantando la copa </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- creo que podríamos tener una remembranza  - sugirió Talia. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jason sonrió de forma retorcida con una expresión perversa. - Eso seria un bello cierre- levanto su copa hacia las dos mujeres giñando el ojo. Ambas sonrieron un poco retorcido.</em>
</p><p>Bruce rompió la copa en ese momento sin darse cuenta, Clark sujeto a su amigo que parecía a punto de desmayarse, Dick se quedo sin aliento sujetando a Damian que quería arremeter contra Jason, Tim también se veía confundido, Barbara escandalizada, Kory reía abiertamente, Oliver, Barry y Hal ovacionaban, Oliver disfrutaba la situación mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Wayne a punto del colapso....pero eso... eso es otra historia. </p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>